


Bad Impressions

by snuckybarnes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 2019 liveshow, Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuckybarnes/pseuds/snuckybarnes
Summary: “Well I cocked that up rather spectacularly, didn’t I?” Martin mutters.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Bad Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour before going to bed last night. Drafted it to publish it for public release time, but apparently that puts the work on yesterday's date and i don't want that. So repost it is.

“Well I cocked that up rather spectacularly, didn’t I?” Martin mutters.

The dog, now curled up with its head on his lap as he’s sitting on a bench across the street from the institute, just whines. He scratches it behind its ear some more.

“I can’t even blame it on you,” he continues with a sigh. “I mean, you did run in there without anyone telling you you could, and you  _ did _ pee on the printer, but that never would’ve happened if I hadn’t been trying to make friends with you in the first place, would it? Mum always says I shouldn’t be too nice to strays.”

The dog licks at the fingers of his free hand and Martin folds in on himself, leaning his forehead against the dog’s back. “He’s so pretty. Or handsome, or cute, or all of the words really.” Martin huffs. “Some poet I am. Doesn’t matter much though, does it? Because he hates me now. Of all the days you could have shown up, did it have to be  _ today?” _ He tries not to kid himself; the man would never think of Martin as any of those words anyway, dog incident or no. But still.

Martin lifts his head again, trying not to think of the funny, burning feeling that had settled in his gut as Jonathan Sims had looked at him so disapprovingly.  _ Not ideal. _ Martin had heard that last bit as he hurried out of his boss’ office, feeling his heart sink even further. He had done his best to push it away at the time, needing to get the dog situation under control, but now? Now it was coming right on back.

He had planned it, actually. How he would be introducing himself to his new boss. He knew Tim already, everyone did, and he had said hi to Sasha in passing before. But Jonathan Sims was just a name and Martin had intended to make an excellent first impression, so that his lack of skills would be less noticable further on. He was going to mention his previous departments, offer to be of service should his boss need it, and ask him how he took his tea.

It really couldn’t have gone more wrong.

Martin looks up from his moping just in time to see Jonathan Sims exit the institute, accompanied by Tim. Sims doesn’t look very happy, and while Martin can’t hear what he’s saying over the sounds of the London traffic, he can see him gesturing with his hands in what can only be frustration. Tim says something back with a barely held back smile, to which Sims only seems to fume. It’s not very hard to guess what they’re talking about.

“I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t fire me,” Martin says to the dog. “Come on, let’s get you to a shelter, yeah?”

With the reassurance that at least that particular dog won’t cause him any more trouble at work, Martin returns to the institute later that afternoon. It doesn’t do much to make him feel better, but it at least gives him a vague sense of accomplishment. 

He still doesn’t know how Sims takes his tea, but Martin figures a standard Earl Grey with a splash of milk and a little bit of honey is the safest bet at the moment. A peace offering. He makes the tea as carefully as he can, before making his way to Sims’ office once again. He reaches for the handle, but given how badly that went last time, he changes his mind and raises his hand to knock instead.

That’s when he hears it.

The low cadence of Sims’ voice muffled through the door, reading what has to be a statement. Even though Martin can’t really pick up on the words as it is, he still thinks it sounds better than any audiobook he’s ever heard. He secretly hopes he will get to listen to it as part of his work duties, then mentally slaps himself for that. Focus, Blackwood.

Something about the voice on the other side of the door though, or something about the statement itself, stops him from knocking. It just doesn’t feel like something one should interrupt. Martin looks down at the tea, sighs and shuffles away in the direction of...somewhere.

“You alright there?”

Martin looks up at the sound of Tim’s voice, almost booming in the otherwise silent archives. He looks down at the tea still in his hands, then back up at Tim. Best not let it go to waste.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I made tea, if you’d like some.”

“You did? Yeah, sure, why not? Thanks,” Tim says, offering an easy smile as he takes the cup from Martin’s outstretched hand. “Everything go alright with the dog in the end?”

“Wha—? Oh, oh yeah I took him to a shelter. He wasn’t chipped or anything, so hopefully his owners will come looking for him, or he’ll find a nice new home.”

“Crisis averted, then.”

Martin grimaces. “I wouldn’t say that. I didn’t exactly, er, make a great impression. On the— on the new boss.”

Tim’s face becomes a bit more serious, though it never loses any of its warmth. “Yeah, Jon told me you ran into each other. That bad, huh?”

Martin’s shoulders slump. “That bad.”

“You know — and this tea is really nice, by the way — Jon is just trying to be professional. He’s as new to this as we are and I’m sure he’ll come around once he’s settled in a bit into what it means to be Head Archivist and everything. And besides, you’ve been here for years, haven’t you? You’ve got lots of competence and he’ll see that soon enough.”

Martin makes a non-committal sound. “I just really wanted to make a good first impression, I guess.”

Tim nods, looking like he’s trying to appear more wise than he is. “I get that. But don’t you worry, once we drag him out to a proper Archives Crew Kick-Off, he’ll loosen up and say something slightly embarrassing and you’ll be on even ground.”

“I really don’t think that’ll happen, Tim,” Martin says, but can’t help laughing just a little anyway.

“Sure it will.” Tim nudges his arm with his elbow. “And he’ll realise how handsome you are and start swooning right back.”

“Now you’re just being silly,” Martin protests, hating how hot his face gets at simply the thought of Jon ever finding him attractive.

Tim grins, a bit too wide for Martin’s comfort. “Ha! I  _ knew _ you liked him!”

“No I don’t! I’ve just met him!” Martin hisses.

“Doesn’t matter. My Stoker love-dar never lies.”

“Your wha—? Nevermind.” Martin shakes his head.

“You’ll see. All in due time, Martin, all in due time. And until then, I’ll get to enjoy your company plenty. Wanna help me look further into the Gillespie statement? Jon was trying to record it earlier.”

Martin casts a glance over his shoulder, in the direction of the door to Jon’s office. He imagines he can still hear that muffled voice of his, even though he’s definitely too far away for that right now. Maybe Tim is right, maybe Jon won’t hate him for all eternity. In the meantime though, he supposes it would be quite nice to have a friend. He nods. “Yeah, sure, we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting back into writing fic, I hope you liked this!


End file.
